


Spring Thunder

by alwayssunnyprompts



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Pre-Relationship, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssunnyprompts/pseuds/alwayssunnyprompts
Summary: "She doesn't want to entertain the idea that he might be right about this. But, moving past the ruined makeup, the soaked clothes, and the chill of the air, she feels good. She may not be happy about it, but she feels good."Thunderstorms are freeing.





	Spring Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"No, I'm telling you it's science, Dee. Rain cleanses you, like, deep down in your soul or whatever."

"Charlie, what the hell are you talking about?"

They're on the couch in her apartment, watching garbage TV and trying to weather an April thunderstorm. Mac and Dennis are off on their monthly "dinner." The real kicker is that they can't seem to call it what it is: a date. So, she's enlisted Charlie for a nice evening in, which is most certainly not a date. 

"I'm talking about how rain has healing properties. Look it up, Dee, it's 3rd grade stuff. I can't believe I even have to explain this to you," he rolls his eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"Because it's bullshit, Charlie! Where did you even hear that? Did Dennis tell you? He's probably just trying to make you look stupid." 

"No, Dennis didn't tell me, and I know I don't look stupid because I'm right." 

"I swear to god, I'm not even sure you know what comes out of your mouth half the time." 

Charlie groans, running his hand over his face. He looks comically annoyed. 

"Dee. Just trust me on this. It makes you feel alive."

"It makes you sick, Charlie! All you're going to get out of it is a cold!"

"No, Dee," the pitch of his voice his escalating as his frustration grows, "that's just a myth!"

Her competitive nature is kicking in.

"Fine! Let's go stand out in a storm like a couple of goddamn idiots and we'll see who gets the last laugh, Charlie!"

Standing in the threshold of the door, though, she almost eats her words when she sees how bad the weather really is. The wind is howling, pulling the rain with it, she can feel the droplets smacking against her face. The clouds are glowing purple and blue as lightning strikes.

Part of her—a pretty big part—is saying this was a mistake, that she should just give this one to Charlie, so they can go back inside. But he's already standing in the street, his arms flung out to welcome the storm and dammit if she's going to let him make her look like an idiot.

So, she pulls her sweater tighter around herself and steps out, slamming the door behind her. Almost immediately, her hair is drenched, and with each passing second, she can feel the water seeping into her clothes. But she can smell the unique freshness of the rain, and when she closes her eyes trying in vain to stop her mascara from running, she feels more centered than she's felt in a while. She forces her eyes open, ignores the burning as makeup drips into them. She doesn't want to entertain the idea that he might be right about this. But, moving past the ruined makeup, the soaked clothes, and the chill of the air, she feels good. She may not be happy about it, but she feels good.

"Damn you, Charlie!" She tries to let her fading frustration into her voice.

He looks to her, confused. 

"What?" He calls over the sound of the worsening storm. 

"This actually might be working, you son of a bitch!" A little bit of a laugh escapes. 

He laughs too, triumphant. 

"Of course, it's working! It's science!"

She's sure that isn't the reason. But she doesn't retaliate because, technically, he was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to submit requests at alwayssunnyprompts.tumblr.com


End file.
